Nostalgia
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ah! Esse cheiro de nostalgia! x CHUCK BASS, gen. 30cookies, set: Primavera, tema 23: Apartamento x


**Sumário: **Ah! Esse cheiro de nostalgia!

* * *

**Nostalgia

* * *

**

_30cookies_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 23: Apartamento

* * *

_

**C**huck **B**ass atravessa o hall do The Palace e os funcionários temem em antecipação. Ele não devia estar ali hoje, devia estar com sua amada Blair em mais uma de suas festas da alta sociedade. Mas a falta de sorriso denuncia que, mais uma vez, eles brigaram. E pelo jeito como ele caminha – seus pés entoando uma canção nazista e jogando chances de ouro ao mundo – diz tudo.

Dessa vez pode ser definitivo.

Porém, ainda que as pessoas ali, que agora não passam mais de formigas, acreditem que ele irá lutar mais uma vez (_ou seria pela vigésima terceira vez?_), em sua mente confusa e com os pensamentos eclodindo como um vulcão que entra em erupção, **C**huck **B**ass sabe que isso não irá acontecer.

Talvez seja a única coisa que ele saiba, mas isso não importa.

Ele não irá lutar. Não naquele instante, naquele dia, naquela semana, naquele mês, naquele ano ou em qualquer outro. Sim, é assim que ele está se sentindo. **C**huck **B**ass está cansado demais para ser um Cavaleiro e não se importa se Blair irá abraçar Carter Baizen essa noite (_ainda que, quando a idéia passa por sua mente, ele aperte com força demais o botão do elevador_).

Tudo o que ele quer é fazer tudo errado, de novo. Quer esquecer por um momento da realidade de ser um _Bass_ e de ser o novo dono das _Indústrias Bass_ e quer ser o velho **C**huck Deliqüente **B**ass. Nada de Charles, só **C**huck **B**ass, obrigado e volte sempre.

Ele chega ao andar.

A sola de seus sapatos italianos bate contra o carpete e entoa uma sinfonia nostálgica pós-Hitler. Mas isso não importa, porque **C**huck Bass se lembra do Velho **C**huck **B**ass. Aquele cara bem-vestido, que traçava qualquer homem ou mulher e que, em seu melhor estilo australiano, era um canalha nato. Não tinha namorada e nem compromissos – apenas amantes e uma porra maldita de escola que ele governava como se fosse a Estrela da Manhã.

Abre a porta da sua velha suíte e dá um sorriso quando tudo parece igual. Até o cheiro de sexo continua ali – embora houvesse outro motivo para isso. Um sorriso cansado atravessa seu rosto e ele fecha a porta com um pontapé. Gira uma ou duas vezes, para captar o momento e consegue se lembrar de quando sua cabeça girava desse mesmo jeito por causa da bebida.

Ah! Sua preciosa bebida!

O que aconteceu com ela? Bom, empresários importantes e bilionários tem de esquecê-la de vez em quando. Ou para sempre. Agora, para **C**huck **B**ass, ela era uma companhia efêmera trocada por sua família Van der Woodsen-Humphrey ou por Blair Waldorf.

Ele encara o bar e dá um sorriso do tipo que se dá no fim do mundo. Inferno, o mundo acabará em 2012; não faz mal se sua pose de bonzinho morrer antes disso.

Pega seu copo preferido – aquele mesmo, que ele quebrou tantas vezes, mas que estava sempre ali, de volta – e enche de vodca com whisky. Uma combinação boa para alguém que não se lembra direito como começar a ficar bêbado e nem como acordar no dia seguinte com ressaca.

Merda, é muito difícil seguir uma dieta de vida saudável.

No entanto, antes de molhar os lábios com a bebida, ele joga o copo no chão, de maneira violenta e vê em câmera lenta o seu copo favorito com suas bebidas favoritas se quebrarem e sujarem o chão de álcool e vidro.

Um sorriso libertador passa por seu rosto e ele caminha para o telefone, sem não antes roubar uma garrafa do bar, claro. Disca um número que ele pensou ter esquecido – mas que estava presente em sua mente, como sempre – e fez o de sempre.

**C**huck **B**ass chama duas prostitutas finas que roubam seu dinheiro antes mesmo de chegarem ao táxi, e pede para que elas venham de lingerie roxo e vermelho, direto. Sobretudo por cima apenas para não levantar suspeitas.

Ele não quer confusões esta noite.

Senta-se em sua cama e observa o quarto que dividiu tantas noites com amigos, drogas, Nathaniel, álcool, Blair, prostitutas, brigas, intrigas, reuniões do _The non-judgment breakfast club_, e mensagens da e para a Gossip Girl.

E finalmente naquele dia, pensa sobre o seu futuro. O Velho **C**huck **B**ass não tinha isso, mas tinha todo o resto. Agora, Esse **C**huck **B**ass tem um futuro como empresário, como namorado e marido, talvez, como membro de uma família unida e muito mais, que qualquer pessoa mataria para ter.

Mas, pensando bem, isso é muito chato. Chega a ser deprimente até.

Encara a garrafa em sua mão e a vira em sua garganta, lacrimejando pela quantidade de álcool presente. Tequila nunca é bom para começar, fato. Balança a cabeça e sorri. Essa noite ele não será Esse **C**huck **B**ass. Será o Velho e Bom **C**huck **B**ass, porque ele pode.

Será selvagem, será canalha, será bissexual, será masoquista, será filho da puta, será bêbado, será ninfomaníaco, será cretino, será um fodedor de primeira, será o que ele era e que poderá nunca mais ser.

Elas batem na porta e ele se levanta, o velho sorriso cheio de libertinagem no rosto e a garrafa ao chão, de novo. Seus passos felinos – não mais nazistas – começam uma canção de fim de mundo e ele faz questão de jogar a aliança de compromisso com Blair para um canto do quarto.

Ele abre a porta.

- Olá, minhas caras... Podem já tirar a roupa e não se esqueçam de deixá-la pela manhã.

Ah! Esse cheiro de nostalgia!


End file.
